


I believe this is your stop

by whisperingtales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingtales/pseuds/whisperingtales
Summary: A little drabble based off the prompt ‘ride the same bus together literally every day’.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I believe this is your stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of my most recent works, if you have any requests feel free to send an ask to my tumblr (clockworknights)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

###  I believe this is your stop.

Hermione was relieved to find her usual seat unoccupied. It was a quiet spot at the end of the wagon, that no matter how atypical it was to have a regular seat at the overground, always seemed to be waiting for her.

Before she realized what she was doing, she caught herself looking around, searching for something.  _ Someone _ . And found disappointing the fact that he wasn’t there.

It was strange, she thought, since he was the only constant in her life, as she liked to say. He was the guy that was always there ahead of her, on a seat that had a clear view of hers, and whom she kept exchanging glances with; until he got off the transport, one stop before her. Hermione obliged herself to forget the matter and focus on something else instead; so she pulled out her book and began reading. After all, it was going to be a forty minute ride.

She didn’t know how much time had passed or when she’d zoned out. Hermione jumped in her seat at the voice that burst her little bubble.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Do you mind if I sit here?”

She was stunned for a minute. It was him. It was  _ her  _ guy. And as she was thinking how this was the first he'd actually spoken to her, she realized he was still waiting for an answer.

Hermione shook her head.

“Hi” he smiled.

For once she found she couldn’t hold his bright blue stare. The corner of her mouth shyly quirked up as she said “hey”, and quickly placed her eyes on her book once more. Hermione slapped herself mentally; she’d been quietly waiting the moment he talked to her. And now that he did, she couldn’t pronounce word. She was  _ terrified _ . For God’s sake, she was an adult, she could handle a conversation. But then again,  _ he was no more than a stranger _ , a little voice in her head reminded her. 

_ Ah, screw it. _ Though right when she could muster enough courage to say something, she realized he had earphones on and would not hear a word she’d say. And as she had nothing else to do, she got back to reading. 

About fifteen minutes later Hermione felt a weight fall on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized the guy had fallen asleep against her. Well she couldn’t really turn more than a tad without bothering him so she only assumed he was sleeping; of course the alternative would’ve been too awkward, they’d barely just met.

She sighed and looked out the window, they hadn’t even neared her stop. Still, Hermione couldn’t help the smile that curved her lips. Stranger he might be, but a handsome one at that. And he was using her as a pillow. A flush crept up her cheeks but Hermione kept her composure, she couldn’t believe she was acting like a hormonal teenager. 

By the time she finished her book, the overground had reached Liverpool Street. With no little disappointment she recognized the guy’s stop. Hermione tapped his shoulder and when that didn’t work, she shook him slightly. 

He stirred, fixed his eyes on hers, and threw her way a sheepish smile.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you”.

“Don’t worry about it. Sorry for waking you”. She gestured at the station sign with her head, “But I believe this is your stop”.

“Oh, right. Thank you”. He appeared somewhat sad to be leaving, she thought. “See you tomorrow”.

Hermione frowned, tomorrow was Sunday, she wouldn’t take the overground then. But she didn’t bother to correct him.

_ …  _

Monday’s morning when she got on the transport, she noticed the blue eyed stranger was seated by her own usual spot. She looked everywhere but at him as she sat down beside him, almost awkwardly tripping over his legs.

He seemed to stifle a laugh. “Better to get dinner first, don’t you think?”

Colour rising to her cheeks, she mumbled, “you were blocking my seat”.

“Oh, really? I didn’t see your name on it”.

Hermione glared at him. “How would you know, you don’t even know my name”.

“That’s right. So, what  _ is _ your name?”. 

After a staring contest he said, “Ok, I’ll go first. I’m Ron, and you are...?”.

“Hermione”.

“Pleasure”, he smiled brightly.

_ …  _

On Tuesday, Ron gentlemanly got up from his seat to let Hermione get to hers.

On Wednesday, Ron asked Hermione what book she was reading and they got deep into conversation about why the antagonist was actually the best character.

On Thursday, Ron fell asleep on Hermione’s shoulder.  _ Again _ . But she didn’t mind this time.

On Friday, though. On Friday, as Hermione hurriedly made her way through the station, she glimpsed a ginger head standing out from the crowd.

“Ron?”

“Hermione, hey!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question”.

“I take the overground here everyday?”

“I could ask you a different question”.

Hermione laughed.

“Don’t tell me you missed your stop”.

He rubbed his neck, and seemed embarrassed for once. “Actually I did. And had to run all the way here to catch it… right about now!”

Rumbling and whistling let Hermione know the transport was, in fact, approaching.

“After you” Ron gestured with his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes but a little smile bloomed on her lips nonetheless. 

She didn’t know what to make of him. Normally she’d call him a stranger. But he wasn’t, not really. In only a few days they'd established a sort of relationship. She’d had some of the most interesting conversations with him, he’d actually seemed intrigued by her books the way no one had, and he’d made her laugh more times that she wanted to admit. Hermione had even gone as far as to give him her number and they’d been texting since. 

Even before they left the station, before the tracketing started, Ron took out his earphones from his bag, plugged them to his phone, and put them on. All the while Hermione watched him.

“What music do you listen to anyway?”

Instead of answering, he offered one side of the listening device to her. She accepted it and placed it on her own ear.

Ron seemed to hesitate as he took off his for a moment and said, “oh, and, by the way, I lied before. I didn’t miss my stop. I just wanted to take the ride with you”.


End file.
